Put me first
by NayaFan16
Summary: Paige and Emily were going strong. They have been through a lot, Paige got caught cheating with Santana who she used to go to school with before she moved to Rosewood. Emily being the forgiving person she is, forgave Paige, that is until Paige started acting suspicious again making Emily suspect she is up to no good again. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Party

**Ok so, this is my first ever fanfic I've written so, sorry if it sucks. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not the best with grammar. Let me know if you like it and want me to continue (: Its a Paily love/drama story with a potential Glee cross over bringing Santana into the mix, just cuz I love Naya that much lol. I know it seems like I've jumped into the story half way through but there's a reason for that. There will be flash backs to let you know what happened before that. Anyway review and let me know. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**Paige's POV:**

I pulled up outside Spencer's and could hear the music thumping already.

I got out my car, locked it, walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Spencer opened the door and let me in giving me a hug and saying 'hi'.

I walked into the living room and saw Emily dancing with Hanna.

I could tell she had been drinking because she was dancing quite provocatively with Hanna. The dancing didn't bother me because they have known each other forever and we all had that friendly banter. I knew even if she was drunk that's all it was.

I walked over to them and put my hands on Emily's waist from behind. She jumped and spun around to see who it was. She seemed a bit surprised to see me, but I told her I was coming.

'Hey, baby' I said as I lent forward to kiss her. She quickly turned her head to the side so I kissed her on the cheek. 'Hi... Wanna talk?' she said. 'Yeah ok' I replied and she took my hand and led me back out the front door, closing it behind us.

We walked over to a bench on the front porch and sat down. Everything was silent for a while. I didn't know what to say, but Emily broke the silence.

'What happened, Paige'? She asked. 'With what'? I questioned back. 'With us... where did we go wrong? Where did I go wrong'? she said.

'You didn't do anything wrong Em' I said taking her hand in mine.

'But neither did I, you have to believe me' I carried on but Emily pulled her hand out of mine. My heart sunk.

'Why should I believe you Paige? You've done this before so why should I believe anything you say'? she fired at me with tears building in her eyes.

I put my head in my hands and felt my own tears building up in my eyes.

**No POV**

Emily let a tear fall from her eye and got up and went to walk away but Paige stood up in front of her, blocking her way.

'Because I'm telling you the truth Paige said with tears streaming down her own cheeks.

'I promise you Emily, its the gods honest truth. I would never hurt you like that again' Paige finished.

Emily moved back and lent against part of the fencing round the porch and let more tears fall from her eyes.

'And you wanna know another reason'? Paige continued. 'Because I love you Emily. You mean too much to me for me to just screw things up like that again. I know better than to go down that road again. I don't wanna lose you. You're my everything' she told Emily who looked at the floor when she finished.

Paige moved in front of her and slowly put her hand under Emily's chin and lifted her head up. They locked eyes with each other as Paige leaned in to kiss Emily.

**Paige's POV**

Just then my phone started ringing but I ignored it.

Emily broke the kiss and rested her forehead on mine, staring at the floor.

My phone started ringing for the second time so I pulled it out my pocket to see who it was. The caller id said 'Santana'.

Emily saw and my heart stopped. She pushed me off her and stormed towards the door to go inside.

'Emily wait'! I said running up to her. 'Why Paige? So you can lie or manipulate me AGAIN? You know i actually believed you' she said opening the front door storming in.

'EMILY NO'! I shouted running after her but she slammed the door in my face.

Santana started ringing me again but i was so annoyed i just threw my phone at the front door and it smashed into pieces.

* * *

**Please read and review (:**


	2. The Meet

**So this is the second chapter, its a bit longer than the first one. Most of it is Paige's flash back. Review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or that. Thanks for reading (:**

* * *

**Chapter 2 the meet**

Paige slid to the floor crying. She felt like her heart had been ripped right out her chest. She knew it was her own fault and she hated every damn minute of it. She thought back to that day. _That night_, the one that caused her girlfriend to loose all trust in her.

_It was quite a warm night in September, and everyone was at the sharks after party they were throwing in aid of their victory. _

_Earlier that day there had been a major swimming competition between the Rosewood sharks and the McKinley dolphins. Paige was excited to see all her old team mates from back at McKinley and was even more excited to kick their asses with her new team mates here in Rosewood. What she didn't expect was that a one Santana Lopez had joined the dolphins and was competing at the meet that day. _

_Back when Paige was at McKinley she and Santana dated. She always bugged Santana about joining the sharks because she was an amazing swimmer, but swimming didn't really faze the Latina. She was into music and performing, so Paige never thought she would see the day Santana turned up at a swim meet to actually compete. _

_Paige was in the locker room getting ready with the rest of her team giving them a pep talk cuddling up to Emily, her current girlfriend when the dolphins walked in. She turned and greeted her old team mates then carried on getting ready. The door opened again and in walked Santana with her dolphins gym bag over her shoulder. _

_Paige could see Emily smiling at the person who had just walked in so she turned around to see who it was. She locked eyes with the girl and her jaw dropped. 'Hi, Paige. Need help picking your jaw up'? Santana said as she walked past to join her team on the other side of the locker room. Paige was confused, she closed her mouth and turned to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

_'What was that about'? Emily asked shoving her gym bag in her locker. 'Uh, she's just a really good friend from back at McKinley. I encouraged her to come out' Paige finished as she put her bag in her locker turning to Emily. 'Is that it'? Emily questioned, raising her eyebrow. Paige stood with her back to her locker and sighed. 'Ok, she's a really good swimmer, I mean __**really**__ good Em and when I was at McKinley she refused to join the team. So I'm confused'. Emily leaned in to Paige and wrapped her arms around her waist and Paige instantly wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. _

_'Aw is my girl afraid she's gonna get her ass handed to her by the team that made her at 15? Scared, Paige'? Emily teased kissing her neck. 'I'm not scared at all, as long as she doesn't anchor. Wait, what if she is'? Paige blurted out, her mind and heart racing. 'Calm down babe' Emily chuckled out as she kissed Paige's lips to get her to stop rambling. _

**_Santana's POV_**

_I peeped round the far side of lockers to see Paige in the arms of another girl. My heart sunk and I felt the tears build in my eyes; I managed to hold them back as I watched the interaction going on between the two girls. _

_Paige melted into this girls embrace and pulled away looking into her eyes. 'I love you Emily' Paige said with such sincerity in her eyes. __**She loves her**__? Did I just hear that right? Paige telling another girl she loves them? The same Paige that told me that there would never be a girl in rosewood that would make her fall in love with them? That I was the only girl for her? _

_Tears started falling from my eyes involuntary. Emily, huh? This Emily girl had Paige swooning. My Paige. I wiped my eyes and closed them leaning up against the locker. I could still hear them even though I didn't want to. _

_I shoved my bag in the locker, put a fake smile on my face and joined the rest of my team with the pep talk._

**_No POV_**

_They had been together for 4 months and it was the first time she had told Emily that, but she had finally plucked up enough courage to let her girlfriend know how she felt and she felt amazing after letting the words leave her mouth. _

_Emily smiled and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Paige caught Emily's lips in a passionate kiss before pulling back and looking into her eyes and saying 'its ok, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel, this feeling is amazing! I love you so much baby girl' she finished. _

_Just then both swim coaches came into the locker room and prepped the teams before leading them back out to the pool. Emily could see Paige was nervous because she kept looking at Santana then looking at the pool. _

_She pulled her to one side and looked her in the eyes. 'Babe, don't worry you've got this. Don't let her syke you out! You're an amazing swimmer Paige, the best in the country, don't forget that' she coaxed smiling, giving Paige a hug. 'And for the record,' she said pulling away, 'I love you too' she finished, winking at her stunned girl friend before walking back to the team that were now ready to start. _

_The meet went well; Emily's words must have had some effect on Paige because the moment she dived in the pool she was well on top of her game. Santana did anchor but that didn't bother Paige once she was in the pool, she was focused on the prize. _

_The two girls were neck and neck all the way. _

_It was so intense. _

_Everyone was cheering the girls on. _

_Paige pushed herself threw and over took Santana by 2 seconds winning the sharks their first ever meet against the McKinley dolphins. _

_Paige jumped out the pool and was met by Emily picking her up and spinning her around. She glanced over to Santana who was climbing out of the pool being comforted by her team. Santana glanced at Paige and smiled mouthing a 'congratz' to her before turning away and walking to the locker room with her coach and team. The sharks followed shortly after, chanting their victory chant and fist pumping the air._

_Once everyone was changed and the coaches had left the locker room, Emily walked up to the dolphins followed by her team. _

_'We're having a party tonight at our friends lake house to celebrate if you guys want to come and...' she spoke before she was cut off by Santana saying 'rubbing it in much'? Sarcastically. 'Actually Santana, we were inviting you lot being good sports, the least you could do is return the favor and show up' Paige added putting a comforting arm round her girlfriend who smiled back at her. _

_Santana saw and just picked up her gym bag and walked out not saying anything. _

_'Anyway, here's the address if you change your minds' Emily said handing another girl a piece of paper with Spencer's lake house address on it. _

_'Don't worry about Santana, we'll be there right girls' the blond said with a smile as the team said yh in turns. 'Thanks, Quinn' Paige said hugging her before grabbing her bag and walking out with Emily hand in hand._

* * *

__**Sorry I cut it there, the next chapter will be carrying on with the flash back to let you know what happened the rest of that day.**


	3. That night

**Chapter 3 The party**

_The party was in full swing. The lake house was packed out. The drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time. Emily and I were dancing to the music along with Hanna, Spencer and Aria, when the front door opened again and in walked the dolphins. _

_I walked up to them and thanked them for coming along. 'So Santana's still a no show'? I asked Quinn as we walked through the crowd. 'Yh, uh... she said the party would probably be dead' I rolled my eyes as Quinn continued 'But I gotta tell ya' Quinn said looking around, 'By the looks of things you sharks sure know how to put a party together' she finished nudging me playfully. 'Thanks Q' I said smiling, noticing Emily by my side. 'Oh, let me introduce you' I stumbled 'Q, this is my girlfriend Emily, Emily this is Quinn' I stated as the girls shook hands. 'Nice to meet you Quinn, do you mind keeping Paige company for a little while? I'm sure you two have loads to catch up on, I'll be right back' she said kissing me on my cheek. _

_'So __**now**__ I get why Santana stormed out the locker room earlier' Quinn let out once Emily had gone. 'Huh'? Was all I could say confused at what my friend was telling me. 'Paige' Quinn sighed as she pulled me to a quieter part of the house 'San was so excited to see you at the meet earlier. It's all she talked about the whole way here and it got pretty annoying if you ask me. She kept saying she's gonna make things right again.' Quinn paused then looked at me. 'You know it broke her heart when you left, and you know you hurt her real bad when you promised to keep in contact with her and didn't!' she half yelled. _

_'It hurt me too Quinn, how do you think I felt moving half way across the country and away from the first person I've ever loved, huh'? Quinn went to say something but I put my hand up to cut her off. 'You know what, I'm not gonna argue with you about something that happened almost a year ago between me and Santana. Yh it hurt us both like hell, but it was the best thing to do for both of us to be able to move on. I mean could you really see a relationship between Lima and Rosewood working, with all that distance and not knowing what the other person is doing or feeling or being able to hold them and kiss them or...' 'I get it Paige' Quinn cut me off. 'But just put yourself in her shoes. Imagine you were her for a moment and how you would feel.' She finished. _

_I thought for a moment as guilt tried coming into my head but I shook all the thoughts out and looked back at Quinn. 'Stop Q, I'm with Emily now, we've been together nearly 5 months, and I'm happy and she's happy... and I love her' I told her quite bluntly. _

_Just then the front door opened and in walked Santana with one of the lacrosse players arms wrapped round her shoulders. I looked at her then back at Quinn and rolled my eyes before walking off into the kitchen. I poured myself some punch and got talking to Hanna about anything and everything. _

_After half an hour and Caleb coming to steal Hanna away, I went looking for Emily. When I couldn't find her anywhere in the house I opened the front door and peered out to see if she was there and saw Santana sitting on the bench with her back to the door. _

_I see her lift her hand to her eye wiping it and I step back and shut the door leaning my back against it. _

_I threw my head back and sighed closing my eyes before turning back around going out the door onto the porch. _

_I shut the door quietly, and walked over to Santana placing a hand on her shoulder to try comforting her. She jumped turning around knocking my hand off of her, not knowing who was touching her. _

_'Paige'? She said sitting back realising it was me, questioning why I was there. 'Are you ok, San'? I asked her sincerely, sitting down next to her. 'I'm fine' she replied sniffling and wiping a tear that dropped from her eye. 'No you're not' I said, feeling sorry for her. 'I know you, and I know you're hiding something. Who's the guy you came with? Where is he? Did he do something to you?' I trailed off letting my mind believe he was the reason she was upset. 'Whoa, Paige. What's with the 21 questions'? She asked letting out a small chuckle. _

_'See, now there's that pretty smile I knew you had' I said without thinking. Santana's smile widened and she put one hand on my knee then quickly moved it away in an instant, looking at the floor. There was an awkward silence for a moment and I couldn't help but want to cheer Santana up and get her back to her normal bubbly self. _

_'Remember back in Lima, when we had that sub that handed back our chem tests and mine said I failed, then that one girl started laughing and calling me stupid, and you threatened to go all Lima Heights on her ass if she didn't take it back' I told Santana, both of us laughing at the memory._

_'Yh and then she had the shock of her life when I looked at the paper and realised he had given you her paper instead of yours' she said giggling. 'That'll teach her for calling my girl stupid' she finished. Then realising what she said she quickly apologized 'I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to...' she started but it was too late I was already leaning in to kiss her lips. She immediately responded kissing me back._

_I pulled back instantly, realising what I had just done. Panic took over my body. I looked at Santana and shot up and ran inside the house. _

_I wasn't looking where I was going or paying attention because I bumped straight into Emily, who caught me and brought me back to reality... For a split. _

_I was still panicking and I knew Emily could sense it on me. 'Paige, what's wrong'? She questioned. 'I've been looking everywhere for you Em' I quickly told her, hoping she wouldn't question me further. 'I was just in the backyard talking to the girls' she told me leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head so she kissed me on the cheek. _

_'Wanna get out of here'? She asked winking at me. I knew she was tipsy. 'We can't leave the party Em' I said looking around. 'Let's go get another drink' I said pulling her to the kitchen with me. Surprisingly the kitchen was empty. Emily sat at the table while I went to make us some drinks. _

_I put my phone on the counter while I poured us some punch. Emily got up and walked over to me wrapping her arms round my waste, kissing my neck softly. Guilt flooded threw me as I put our drinks down and closed my eyes, placing my hands over Emily's. 'Where's your head at'? She said softly, resting her head on my shoulder. 'Soaking up right here in this moment, with you' I replied putting a smile on my face, feeling Emily smile against my neck._

_Just then my phone beeped with a message that we both saw._

**_FROM SANTANA: You're lucky I don't kiss and tell. I wouldn't want to hurt Emily the way you hurt me._**

_Emily's arms dropped from around me straight away and she stepped back. 'What the hell Paige? What's she going on about?' she screamed at me. 'Emily, I-uh-' 'WHAT DID YOU DO'!? She cut me off still screaming. Panic took over my whole body and I kept stuttering. 'I-It... I d-didn't mean to'. I saw my girl friends heart sink and it broke mine. 'I can't believe you, you didn't mean to what? You know what, I don't care what happened. You told me you loved me today and then you go and do something like this! Just shows me how much you love me' she said going to walk out the room. 'I do love you Emily' I said pulling her back to face me. 'Listen, plea-' 'No, I don't wanna know how or why or WHAT you did, just leave me alone' she shouted pulling away from my grasp, walking out the kitchen._

_End of flashback_

Why did she have to be so stupid? She asked herself the same question every time Emily looked at her. She stood up trying to regain herself, before she stormed over to pick up her phone, which was in two pieces and stormed over to her car. Once she was inside her car she broke down again. 'God I'm so stupid!' she screamed hitting her hands against the steering wheel. She started her car and turned on the radio.

**_When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world it's just the end of a world that you had with one girl._**

She switched the station straight away hearing them lyrics. Then she broke down hearing what song was playing on the next station. It was the song Paige had wrote with her cousin (her cousin is a professional song writer) for Emily after they had sorted out what had happened that night and called a truce. Paige promised to never EVER go back on her word, and she keeps her promises. She got her cousin to perform an acoustic version of the song to Emily as a valentines day present. She turned her car off but sat listening to the song with tears flooding down her cheeks.

**_Everybody needs inspiration_**

**_Everybody needs a song_**

**_A beautiful melody_**

**_When the nights so long_**

**_'Cause there is no guarantee_**

**_That this life is easy_**

**_Yeah when my world is falling apart_**

**_When there's no light to break up the dark_**

**_That's when I-I_**

**_I look at you_**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore_**

**_And I can't find my way home anymore_**

**_That's when I-I_**

**_I look at you_**

**_When I look at you _**

**_I see forgiveness_**

**_I see the truth_**

**_You're loving me for who I am_**

**_Like the stars hold the moon_**

**_Right there where they belong _**

**_And I know I'm not alone_**

**_Yeah when my world is falling apart_**

**_When there's no light to break up the dark_**

**_That's when I-I_**

**_I look at you_**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore_**

**_And I can't find my way home anymore_**

**_That's when I-I_**

**_I look at you_**

**_You appear just like a dream to me_**

**_Just like kaleidoscope colors that _**

**_Cover me_**

**_All I need_**

**_Every breath that I breathe_**

**_Don't you know_**

**_You're beautiful_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore_**

**_And I can't find my way home anymore_**

**_That's when I-I_**

**_I look at you_**

**_I look at you_**

**_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_**

**_You appear just like a dream to me_**

She turns off her radio and opens her window, leaning her head back letting her tears continue to fall from her eyes.

'Paige'? She heard someone say. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and looked over to see who was by her car. 'You ok'? It was Aria. 'Yh, I'm fine' she said starting her car and shooting off. 'Well that was rude' Aria said walking back to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for the follows and you guys that reviewed, it's much appreciated :) The song I used if no one know it is Miley Cyrus - When I look at you. Sorry that the chapters have been short, I've been working on a longer chapter so hopefully the next one will be longer and more detailed for you. Thanks again & keep reading :)**


	4. You and I are soul mates

**Chapter 4**

Once everyone had left the lake house, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were tidying up everyone's mess. There were cups, bottles and rubbish literally everywhere.

'What happened to Paige'? Spencer said turning to Emily, putting a squashed solo cup into the waste bag. ''I think she went home'' Emily replied, fumbling with a beer bottle, not making eye contact with any of her friends. ''Oh, how comes? Was she ok''? Spencer carried on but Emily just placed the bottle on the counter and walked out the room. She could feel the tears already building in her eyes and avoided crying in front of the other girls.

The girls all looked at each other wondering what was going on. ''I'll go talk to her'' Hanna said putting everything in her hands down. Hanna had always been that bit closer to Emily than the other girls. They all nodded at Hanna as she disappeared in the direction Emily went.

She walked outside and found Emily sitting on the back step. She could tell her friend was crying because she sees her lift her hand up to wipe her eyes. Hanna sat on the step next to her best friend. She put her arm around Emily as she put her head on the blondes shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, Hanna just holding her friend. Emily let her tears fall silently from her eyes; going over what happened a couple of hours ago in her head.

She finally stopped crying and lifted her head up sniffling. ''Thanks, Han'' Emily spoke out softly, sitting up. ''For what''? Hanna asked, slightly confused from a mixture of the slight bit of alcohol that was currently flowing round her system and her yet blonde self. ''Just sitting here. Holding me. Being here for me'' Emily said back with the slightest hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth, caused by the blondes confusion. Hanna smiled hugging her friend again from the side.

''What happened Em''? Hanna dared to ask after a while, wanting to know what was going on inside the other girls head. Emily sighed and ''Paige'' was all she managed to breath out before pausing again. Hanna seemed to sober up to a responsible state and looked back at Emily with concern. ''What about Paige''? Hanna asked inquisitively.

''I-I think she's cheating again'' Emily said slowly looking at the floor before closing her eyes. Hanna could hear the hurt in the other girl's voice and she tried to hold back on the word vomit that was going to pour out her mouth. ''WHAT''!? Hanna blurted out shocked at what she had just heard. ''Why do you think that''? She continued, waiting impatiently for Emily to respond to her.

''She's been acting really weird around me lately'' she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat and then continued. ''She kept getting these phone calls but she wouldn't answer them, or if she did she would walk out the room to answer so I couldn't hear'' Emily finished with more tears threatening to fall out her now red eyes. ''Em, that doesn't mean she's cheating on you'' Hanna chuckled out ''maybe she just wants to have a private conversation'' the blonde carried on. ''I get that'' Emily spoke up, ''but yesterday I was standing at my locker watching her by the bathroom, she was on the phone and I was just staring at her, she seemed to be arguing with someone but I wasn't too sure, then she hung up and went in the bathroom so I turned around to go in my locker, then Jenna appeared behind me making me jump'' she said rolling her eyes at the thought of Jenna alone.

''She said she saw Paige on the phone and was like, 'you know who she's on the phone to, don't you'? But she obviously knew that I didn't'' Emily finished sighing, running her hands up and down her own thighs. Hanna being herself just looked at her friend, silently telling her to continue with the story. Emily took a deep breath before continuing ''She told me she was on the phone to Santana'' she rushed out. ''How does Jenna kno-'' ''She said she heard her say 'ok Santana' before she hung up'' Emily responded cutting Hanna off.

''I confronted her the other day and she denied it, that's why we've been kinda off with each other, then tonight, when we were on the porch we, sorta...had a moment, and it made me think that maybe this was just a big misunderstanding and Jenna was just trying to get inside my head and make me paranoid or something, but then, Santana rang her again and I just thought the worst.'' Emily paused trying to regain herself, not wanting to let the tears that had been threatening to fall be released before she carried on. ''When she saw it was Santana that was ringing her she looked at me scared''. Emily chocked out giving in and let her tears start to stream down her cheeks again as she sobbed.

**Hanna's POV**

I pulled Emily into a tight hug, rubbing her back trying to comfort her. I hated seeing my best friend hurt or upset. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Wait what if this was Jenna the jerks way of getting to us by hurting Emily. Jenna knew if you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us; we girls go through everything together. But then another thought crossed my mind. What if Paige was actually cheating? I know the first time all she did was kiss Santana, but kissing someone else when you have a girlfriend or boyfriend is still cheating right? What am I thinking? Of course it is! Paige better not be up to her old tricks again or she will be in for a round of smack down with 3 unhappy best friends. I really wanted to hurt her and make her see what she was doing to Emily.

''You need to talk to her Em'' I said breaking the silence that we were sitting in. ''Maybe she got scared because she knew you would react like this even though it could be a big misunderstanding, but I get why you're thinking this way. I know she hurt you before and you don't wanna go back there, but try not to think the worst Em. Don't start putting your walls back up just yet. Talk to her. Don't scream and shout as much as you really want to, just play it out and listen to what she has to say'' I told Emily as she leaned back on the step breathing deeply. ''I just need some time. I wanna get my head straight first'' Emily said back quietly. ''I get it, an I'm here for you Em'' I tell her putting my arm around her back.

**No POV**

''We all are'' Aria said as her and Spencer stepped out behind the other two girls. Emily and Hanna didn't even hear the others come outside but they turned to face them and smiled. Hanna looked back at Emily and said to her smiling ''you know we got you'' nudging her softly, earning a slight chuckle from her best friend. ''C'mon, let's go pick out a comedy and indulge ourselves with ice-cream till we can't move anymore'' Spencer said holding her hand out to Emily leading her back inside with the others following.

The next day Emily was the first one awake, she stared at the ceiling for a while before reaching under the pillow for her cell. She noticed 5 missed calls from her mom, and instantly panicked. She didn't even notice the 2 voicemails she had. Hoping everything was ok with her mother she rang her back right away.

**_Hello._**

_Hey mom is everything ok? I have 5 missed calls from you._

**_Everything's fine Emily, I have some good news to share with you actually, but you never answered._**

_That's good, sorry I didn't answer, me and the girls stayed up late watching movies and having 'girl talk' so I just woke up. They're all asleep still. _ Emily chuckled slightly. _So what's the good news?_

**_Your dad will be home tomorrow! _**Her mom screamed down the phone.

_Oh my god mom, really? That's great! It's been too long. How long is he home for?_

**_That's something we can all talk about together tomorrow honey._**

_Ok, mom I'll talk to you later, Spencer's awake now._

**_Ok bye sweetie._**

_Bye._

''Is everything ok Em''? Spencer said raising her eyebrow at her friends shocked facial expression. They were both down in the living room now. ''My dad's gonna be home tomorrow'' Emily said, letting the smile that was creeping onto her face take it over completely. ''That's great news'' Spencer said smiling back moving over to hug her friend.

In an instant Emily's smile disappeared as she looked at the wallpaper on her cell. It was a picture of Paige kissing her on the neck with her eyes closed, and Emily with a huge smile spread across her face looking at the camera. ''Emily, what's wrong''? Spencer questioned again. ''I-I need to try and sort out my Paige drama before my dad gets home'' Emily sighed. ''which means I need to talk to her today...I want to be able to enjoy the time I get to share with my dad before he has to leave again. I know with all this going on it's gonna be on my mind and put a downer on things'' Emily finished.

Spencer moved to sit next to her friend who was now sitting on the couch. ''It's gonna be ok, just _talk_ to her, no screaming, shouting or storming out. Be mature about it'' she told Emily putting her hand on her friend's leg for comfort.

''Hey! I'm mature'' she shot back pushing Spencer playfully, causing both girls to laugh.

''Ok can we be a little immature for a second and go and jump on those two that are still sleeping or they will never get to see any day light today. You know what they are like on Sundays'' Spencer said dragging Emily up by her arm.

''Ok, ok, ok'' Emily laughed out along with her friend.

They reached the guest room and they whispered counting down in sync ''3, 2, 1''. All of a sudden they barged through the door screaming 'AAHHHH', but to their dismay they were met with an empty bed and no sight of Aria and Hanna anywhere.

Then out of nowhere they heard ''CHARGE!'' and then SMACK!

Emily got hit over the back with a pillow by Hanna causing her to stumble a bit before she jumped round screaming. Then Aria come running in and hit Spencer on her arm causing all the girls to scream out. Emily and Spencer ran over to grab the last two pillows on the bed and fought back.

The girls ran around the guest room hitting each other with pillows causing feathers to fly around everywhere. After a while they all fell on the bed laughing. ''I'm surprised you two are awake, this must be the first time either of you have seen a beam of daylight at all on a Sunday'' Spencer said laughing. Aria and Hanna pulled the pillows back out and threw them at Spencer's head laughing.

''Guys I hate to cut this short, but I have a couple things I need to take care of today, my dad's gonna be home tomorrow so I have to run'' Emily said getting up with a slight smile on her face, knowing she had a lot to face today before seeing her father tomorrow hoping all will be ok.

''What your dad's back''? Hanna said smiling.

Followed by ''that's great, Emily'' from Aria who was also smiling at their friend. The girls all shared a group hug before they walked Emily to the front door, seeing her out.

Emily drove the 5 miles home it was from Spencer's lake house and pulled up onto her driveway. She let out a deep breath reaching for her phone.

**TO PAIGE: Are you home? If so, be there in 5 so we can talk.**

She went to put her phone in her pocket and get out her car, but it beeped with a message right away.

**FROM PAIGE: Home alone, come on over **

Luckily Paige had a spare phone she was using, considering she smashed hers the night before.

Emily reached into her backseat pulling her over night bag onto her lap. She got out her car and walked into her house quietly not wanting to be heard. Putting her bag down quietly, she checked that her mom didn't hear her before she snuck back out the front door and into her car.

Pulling up outside Paige's house Emily switched her engine off, breathing deeply. _Keep your cool Emily. _She told herself in her head. Bracing herself for what was ahead. She wanted to know the truth, even if it hurt; she just wanted Paige to be honest with her. They had promised to never lie to each other prior to _that night_ and Emily hadn't, not that she did before then, but she just hoped in her heart and soul that nothing was going on with Paige and Santana.

Getting out her car and locking it, she was greeted by Paige at the door as she approached her house. Paige had seen Emily pull up out her window and watched her just sitting in her car for a moment. When she saw her go to get out she went to the door and opened it.

''Hi'' Paige said moving out the way to let Emily past into her house.

''Hey'' Emily replied back quietly, walking in, waiting for Paige to shut the door behind her.

''Where are you parents''? Emily said trying to not let the awkwardness rise between the two. ''They're visiting my grandma in Lima, they should be back tomorrow'' Paige responded looking at Emily who seemed a bit uneasy.

''Do you wanna grab a soda or something'' Paige offered, not really knowing what to say next. ''Can we just sit down and talk''? Emily asked, as she walked over to the couch. ''Sure'' Paige said as she followed behind sitting down next to her as she sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and the tension was that thick you could cut it with a bread knife. This time Paige plucked up the courage and broke the silence.

''Emily I want you to know that none of what you think is going on is true. Why would you think I would do th-''. Emily quickly cut Paige off. ''Do you really need to ask that question'' she shot back, but remembering to stay calm and be mature about the situation she sighed and continued, ''I want to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me'' she said slowly to a now very sorry looking Paige.

''I'm always honest with yo-'' she nearly finished earning another glare from Emily. ''Of course'' she changed her answer, trying her best not to upset the girl sitting in front of her. Emily looked at the floor before looking back up and locking eyes with her girl friend silently begging her to continue. ''Do you love me''? Emily questioned, swallowing the thick, dry lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

''Emily..'' Paige breathed out feeling the tears forming in her eyes, wondering why the girl she was looking at even felt the need in her heart to ask her that question. She knew the reason why but that was in the past. Or so she thought. When she vowed to never lie to Emily she kept her word. Emily broke their eye contact to stare back at the floor as Paige let her tears start falling from her swelling red eyes.

''I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world'' Paige took a moment. Wiping tears from her cheeks she continued. ''You and I are soul mates Em...I truly believe that from the bottom of my heart. I don't care about Shana or Santana or anyone for that matter. All I care about is you'' she took one of Emily's hands and held it with both of hers. ''You are my world baby girl. And it kills me to see you so upset like this. I would kill anyone who ever made you feel like this, but knowing it's me that's done this to you, makes it a million times worse.'' Paige lifts her girl friends hand to her mouth and kisses it softly, causing a tear to escape from Emily's eye. ''Please don't cry babe'' Paige said leaning over wiping away the lone tear from the other girls cheek.

Paige raised Emily's hand and placed it over her own heart. ''That night I vowed to never, ever lie to you, I swear on my life I kept my promise. My heart breaks when I even get a slight thought of what I did to you that night and it kills me so much. I know I don't deserve you at all. You deserve so much more, but Emily you have to believe me when I tell you I haven't and would never do anything like that again'' Paige chocked out letting go of Emily's hand and putting her head in her own sobbing.

By this time Emily was crying too. It killed her to see Paige in this state and she really, REALLY wanted to believe her, but there was still a slight notch of doubt in the back of her mind.

''I want to believe you Paige'' she spoke out causing Paige to wipe her eyes and look back at her, ''but you just seem to be so...shady and weird lately. I mean answer this, who kept ringing you all those times you kept ignoring your phone when you was around me, or why did you have to leave the room if you did answer it''? ''And why did Jenna tell me you was talking to Santana the other day at school when you seemed to be arguing with someone? What's really going on Paige? Please let me in!''

Paige got up and walked out the living room without saying a word. She wiped her tears and disappeared into the kitchen, Emily was shocked. Did Paige really just ignore her and walk away. Is she for real? She thought.

More tears flowed over Emily's cheeks as she got up to leave, but was met at the living room door by her girl friend returning, carrying a small square box in her left hand. ''I can explain'' She whispered out slowly taking Emily by her hand and leading her back over to the couch. ''Please hear me out, but don't jump straight away, let me explain everything''. ''Ok'' Emily breathed out preparing to hear what she had to say glancing at the box in her hand every so often.

''The phone calls I was getting were from a guy called Brandon''

_A guy?_ Emily thought. ''W-what''? She stuttered out before Paige continued. ''He works up in Philly and he was calling to check up on my adjustments I had asked him to do on something I brought from his store'' ''Then why did you walk out when you sp-'' ''because it was a surprise, what I brought. It was for you.'' Paige said cutting the brunette off, looking at her shyly. All of a sudden Emily felt guilt take over her mind and body. All this time she was thinking Paige was up to no good and she was just planning a surprise for her. It made Emily kinda feel like a bigger idiot than she did that time she was looking for her cell and she was holding it in her hand the whole time.

''I was gonna tell you last night when I got that phone call that ruined everything, and I can explain that too'' she said fidgeting with the box in her hands. ''you see Brandon and I are really good friends...but he also happens to be Santana's older step brother'' she spoke lifting her eyes up to look into Emily's and saw the sadness spread across her face still. ''Santana found out that I had been talking to Brandon, planning a surprise for you with him for a while, I guess he must of mentioned it to her or that. That time at school when you saw me arguing on the phone, it _was_ with Santana, she rang me up to have a go at me for planning a surprise with _her_ brother for my _new _girlfriend. She told me not to go back to his store or buy anything from there...but I went back. She's not gonna control me or anything I do for or with you'' Paige took a moment before continuing her case to her girl. ''I really don't know why she rang me yesterday, she probably found out I went back to his store and brought this...for you'' she finished holding the box out to Emily.

Emily shakily extended her arm and took the box out of Paige's hands. It was a small pure white velvet box with small crystals engraved on the top just saying 'EMILY'. She ran her fingers over the crystals before running them to the front and opening the box up. She gasped at the site of what was inside the box, letting happy tears this time stream across her cheeks. Inside the box was a polished silver band ring with not one, but three small diamonds pressed into the top.

Paige took the ring out of the box and tilted it to reveal the engraving on the inside. _Always and forever._ And on the outside was an _E _then on the other side of the diamonds was a _P. _It was amazingly perfect to Emily and she was lost for words. ''It's a promise ring, it's to show you how serious I am about you, about us and how I never want to loose you. It also proves my promise to be true to you forever.'' Paige told her girl friend as she picked her hand up to slide the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and it looked amazing on Emily's hand.

Emily put her hands on either side of Paige's face and leaned down and kissed her with so much passion she swore she would melt away at any point. ''Thank you'' she said once the kiss broke. ''It's beautiful''. ''I'm glad you like it'' Paige said. ''Paige I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot'' Emily scolded herself for being so stupid. ''You're not an idiot Em'' ''Yh I am. I had this crazy theory that you was cheating on me again and that you was up to something with Santana'' she whispered out. ''It's not crazy, I get why you thought like that, but that's all in the past now. Can't we just bury it and move forward, all of this'' Paige asked Emily as she brought her girl friends hand up to her lips and kissed over her ring.

''I love you so much its unreal'' Emily reassured the girl now sitting on her knees in front of her. ''I love you too'' she said back ''Always. And forever'' Paige finished leaning up on her knees to kiss Emily again.

**Emily's POV**

''This day has gone from having fun with the girls, then getting a phone call from my mom that made me even more happier than I was'' I turned on my side to face Paige. ''Then I got really scared and nervous coming over here, because I didn't know what to expect'' I spoke in a quiet tone and Paige just looked at me smiling, brushing a piece of hair out my face and tucking it behind my ear. ''And now after kissing and making up, I have to say, it's been a good day overall'' I finished smiling.

''I saw your mom earlier. She seemed even more happy and smiley than usual'' Paige chuckled sitting up on the bed, pushing the covers to the bottom before turning to lay on her stomach next to Emily again. ''Yhhh'' Emily dragged out with a huge smile spread across her face. ''What's going on''? Paige asked curiously. ''Hmmm'' Emily teased, leaning back and stared up at the ceiling still smiling. ''Emily''? Paige asked jumping on top of her, tickling her sides, causing both girls to burst out in fits of laughter.

''Alright, alright'' Emily shouted giving in, getting Paige to stop tickling her. She pushed Paige to the side and rolled on top of her. She looked down at her girl friend with a goofy smile plastered on her face. ''Spill you big goof ball'' Paige said looking back up at her. ''My dad will be home tomorrow!'' Emily rushed out with excitement. ''Oh my god Em, that's great news!'' Paige told her rolling back on top of her, pecking her lips before pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been really busy lately. Thank you for the follows and favorites on this story. I have one more chapter to post after this one because there's not really much else I can do with it, but I'm working on another story that I will post soon and it will have a lot more chapters, drama and romance going on. Look out for it. Anyways enjoy :) **


End file.
